John Stadwell
John Stadwell was a survivor of the initial bombing of Boston thanks to his being out at sea with fellow Navigator Max Yelson. They would return to their original offices at Loreanlee Pier before seeking shelter in the Blue Line of the Boston Metro. Along the way, the duo would meet a woman named mysterious and armed woman named Veronica Lay who would join them as they took shelter. He would begin writing a log sometime after the bombs fell, as well as making a number of holotape recordings. History John Stadwell was born of August 3rd, 2045 to James and Martha Stadwell in the sate of Illinois. John would be an example of American exceptionalism in his youth as he achieved the rank of Eagle Scout within the Boy Scouts of America. He would go on to lead his Highschool football team in a string of victories as their quarterback. His team would receive and accept an offer to join the Chicago Bears during one of their practices. He would go on to play for the Illinois Fighting Illini during his time at Illinois University on a football scholarship. However, midway through his third year at University, the fate would be changed forever by forces both within and outside of his control. The Chinese Invasion of Alaska saw John abandon his career as a football player to enlist in the US Army Infantry. Post-Military Life Stadwell participated in basic training during which he would make top marks on his qualifications and be considered to join admitted into a Power Armour unit. After an extensive background check and medical testing, Stadwell was denied entry into the program which seriously damaged his pride. A few weeks later, Stadwell was honorably discharged from the US Army. Stadwell would be understandably infuriated at being discharged and that he had not even been allowed to know the cause of his discharging. Despite this, Stadwell remained adamantly patriotic. He would later move to Boston where he would marry his Highschool Sweetheart, Anne Jackson Stadwell. Initially supported by his wife's University Degree in Robotics, which afforded her a job at General Atomics International's Boston offices. Stadwell would search the Boston area for a job with many companies giving generous offers. However, Stadwell would choose to work at Holton & Brook piloting service out of Loreanlee Pier after meeting future friend and senior pilot Max Yelson. He would come onto the Holton & Brook team where he would become a junior pilot. He would be granted his full Coastal Pilot's license in 2075. Stadwell enjoyed his work and the support of his coworkers and family. His first son would be born on December 9th, 2072 and named after Stadwell's father. Stadwell would be returning to Loreanlee Pier alongside Max Yelson when the bombs struck. When the Bombs Fell When the bombs hit, Stadwell and Yelson would be returning to Loreanlee pier after helping to bring the SS Queen Eliza into Salem harbour. Their boat's motor would be knocked out by the shockwave which nearly capsized their ship and disoriented the pair. Upon recovering, they would use the backup, manual motor to navigate back to Loreanlee Pier. Upon their arrival, they would find the blasted out building with bodies scattered about on the ground. Finally having felt that his life was moving back on track, Stadwell is jerked back into another cruel reality and sent into a wandering daze. It's only after Yelson intervenes that Stadell can regain his composure. After Stadwell is returned by reality to Yelson, the duo set about gather supplies from within the station. Gathering around a week's worth of provisions, as well as a shotgun and 10mm pistol from the security station, the pair would begin planning their next move. Agreeing that others might come to the station and that the radio station should be set to its warning broadcast, the pair set about setting up. Yelson prepared the warning broadcast while Stadwell set out holotape recordings for anyone who came to the pier looking for loved ones. Upon meeting again, the concluded that they should head down south to Revere in order to take shelter in the subway system. Realizing it might take five hours or longer depending on weather, they set out immediately. Leaving Loreanlee Leaving Loreanlee, the pair would head southwest into Boston. However, inclement weather would force them to take shelter in Lynnway Megamart. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, they would set about scavenging the Megamart for any supplies such as food and medicine. During their exploration, Yelson would overhear shouting in one of the outlets and rush inside. Infront of him, Stadwell had his shotgun trained on a young woman, who in return had trained a pistol on him. Tensions soaring with the mysterious survivor, Yelson slowly approached and convinced both Stadwell and the woman to lower their weapons. Shelter in the Metro Confrontation at Logan Delta Company Kangaroo Court Retreat Final Confrontation Appearance Journal Excerpts Category:Characters